


归程六英里| Six Miles

by SevenSeven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lullabies, M/M, OTP Feels, Piggyback Rides, Protective Clark Kent, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy bruce, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSeven/pseuds/SevenSeven
Summary: 克拉克和布鲁斯回家的路上，车抛锚了。夜空很晴朗，阿福不在家……他们别无选择，只能走六英里的路回家。好吧，实际上是克拉克走了六英里。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	归程六英里| Six Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997604) by [LilLayneeLoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLayneeLoo/pseuds/LilLayneeLoo). 



“你在开玩笑吧？”布鲁斯问。他们俩站在路边，焦急的出租车司机正在不远处拼命地寻求道路救援。至于汽车，冒烟冒得很厉害。

“怎么了？”克拉克疑问。“又没有那么远。”

“没有那么远？”布鲁斯叹了口气。“克拉克，庄园在哥谭郊外十二英里处……我们差不多只走了一半，所以从这里算起的话，还得走大约走六英里。”

“然后？”

“然后……”布鲁斯说。“克拉克，我他妈可不想走那么远。我很累。”

“这只需要大概一个小时，也许一个半小时，”克拉克嘲弄道。他压低声音，“你天杀的是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯，你就不能走几步吗？”

“走几步，克拉克，是六英里，在……”他看了眼手表，“晚上10:45。”

“还是那句话，”克拉克说，“你是蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯狠狠地戳了下克拉克的胸口。

“超人，”他说，“你就不能带咱俩飞回去吗？”

“太显眼了，布鲁斯，”克拉克说。“你是所有人中最了解这点的。今晚天空很晴朗，夜风很温暖；肯定会有人看到我们的，而且我没穿制服。”

布鲁斯呻吟，“我恨你。”

“不你不恨我，”克拉克微笑。他搂住布鲁斯，“你爱我。”

如果你让我再叫一辆出租车，我会更爱你，”布鲁斯尖锐的说，“或者叫阿福来！咱们打给阿福吧。”

“不行，”克拉克坚持，“阿福现在正和他的女儿吃晚饭，打扰他是非常不礼貌的。”他开玩笑地拍了拍布鲁斯的屁股。“咱们走吧。开始动吧。”

他走了，但并不是毫无怨言。克拉克一直在说话，但是布鲁斯似乎并不愿意跟他交流，只是一个人在那儿不高兴地喃喃自语，抱怨克拉克让他走回家。

克拉克喋喋不休着星球日报和联盟的事情大约两英里，直到他终于受够了布鲁斯的抱怨。

丝毫没有放慢脚步，克拉克抓住布鲁斯的左手，拉到他的左肩膀上。然后他右臂向后伸，抓住布鲁斯的右手腕，用力举起，把布鲁斯拉到他的背上。

布鲁斯被他吓了一跳，本能地用胳膊环住克拉克的脖子，腿绕在他的腰上。他沉默了一会儿，好像在处理他丈夫直接就把他拉到背上的这件事。

“你他妈在干什么，克拉克？”布鲁斯最后问道。

“我在用背驮着你，布鲁斯，”克拉克面无表情地说。他还在继续走，胳膊勾着布鲁斯的膝盖。

“为什么？”

克拉克笑了。

“因为你是个小孩儿。”

布鲁斯低吼。

“我不是孩子。没有正常人想走六英里夜路。我这反应很正常。”

“也许是，”克拉克说。“但是自从咱们离开出租车你就没停过抱怨，所以我希望如果我背着你走，你能跟我有一些正常的交流。”

布鲁斯想下去，但克拉克紧紧地抓住了他。

“该死的，克拉克，”他说，“我能自己走。”

“哦，所以你现在不好意思了？”克拉克逗他，“太晚喽，剩下的路我都会背着你。”

“克拉克，还有四英里。”

克拉克得意地笑了，“我是超人，记得吗？好好歇着吧。”

布鲁斯在接下来的一英里极力抗拒好好歇着，他一直在听克拉克说话，不时给出一些有意义的反馈。又过了25分钟左右，布鲁斯忽然放松下来，他把脸颊贴到了克拉克的肩膀上。

说实话，放松下来的布鲁斯比刚才稍微重了一点，但克拉克仍然很自信能轻松地走完最后的2.5英里。

克拉克仍一直在不停地说话，然后他注意到布鲁斯最终不再回应他。

“你睡着了吗？”他问。

“嗯……没……”布鲁斯嘟囔。目前还没，但很明显马上就要睡着了。

克拉克自己轻轻地笑了笑，觉得也许他应该停止说话，让他的丈夫在他背上睡一觉。

几分钟后，克拉克不由自主地哼起了小曲。很小声地。有一天下午他听到布鲁斯在书房里听这首曲子。

布鲁斯在他耳边大声叹了口气，他顿时从恍惚中清醒过来。

“对不起，”克拉克说，一下安静下来。“我吵到你了。”

“哝，”布鲁斯咕哝道。

克拉克没听清，但他也没追问。他继续走着。

过了一会儿，布鲁斯抬起头。

“你为什么停？”他问克拉克。

“停什么？”他问，“我们马上就到家了，我没。”

“停止唱歌，”布鲁斯睡意朦胧地说。“你为什么不唱了？”

克拉克脸红了。“我以为我打扰到你了。”

“嗯……”布鲁斯又咕哝着。“唱。”

克拉克脸更红了，但他又开始一边走一边唱歌了，轻轻地给布鲁斯哼着他喜欢的歌，还有他自己在收音机里听过的歌。他不是最好的歌手，但他精确的肌肉控制使他的音准很好。

布鲁斯似乎很喜欢他的声音。当克拉克终于沿着车道到达庄园时，他听到他丈夫呼吸平缓、心跳减慢，已经迷迷糊糊了。

克拉克边唱边掏出钥匙，轻轻地打开大门进去。时间已过凌晨一点，所以他并不奇怪透视庄园时发现阿福已经锁上了房门。

他继续哼着小曲，来到他们的卧室，布鲁斯还趴在他背上熟睡。

克拉克小心翼翼地把布鲁斯放到床上，扶着他坐着，轻轻地让他靠在自己胸口。他脱下他的外套和领带，解开衬衫的扣子脱掉，整个过程中他的丈夫几乎没有动弹。克拉克把布鲁斯放平躺下，一边哼着歌一边解开鞋带，把鞋子脱下来，然后解开腰带，拉下裤子，这样布鲁斯就只穿着他的短裤了。

他哼着歌，自己也脱了衣服，小心翼翼地移到布鲁斯旁边，把床单盖在他丈夫安睡的身体上。唱完，他轻轻吻上布鲁斯的额头。

“我好爱你，布鲁斯韦恩，”他轻声说。他往下躺了躺，翻了个身，背对着布鲁斯。

睡着前，他感到有一只温柔的手搂上他的胸膛，一个带胡渣的下巴压在他的肩膀上。

“我也爱你，克拉克肯特，”布鲁斯低声说。“咱们应该经常试试走路回家。”

克拉克笑着闭上眼睛，抚着布鲁斯的手。过了一会儿，他们都睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 晚安。


End file.
